Fake Love become True Love
by Ahgassi
Summary: Sulli barusan putus dari Minho. Membantah nama belakang 'cewe ga laku' yang disandangnya dari Minho, Sulli akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengencani cowok lain namun cuma pura-pura alias palsu. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


Title: Fake love become true love.

Author: Seonhee

Length: Oneshot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff.

Main Cast:

Choi Jinri

Park Chanyeol

Enjoy!

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sulli pulang dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Udah PR numpuk, apalagi hari ini, Sulli baru saja putus dengan Minho. Ia hempaskan tasnya ke sofa, dan langsung menyambar segelas jus jeruk yang padahal mau diminum oleh Amber. Amber yang baru keluar dari dapur hanya melongo melihat Sulli yang dengan rakus meneguk jus jeruk yang mau diminum oleh dia.

"Hei! Itukan punyaku Ssul, kalau mau buat aja sendiri!" protes Amber.

Namun Sulli tidak peduli. Ia langsung menaruh gelas itu di meja dengan kasar. Amber bergidik, agak ketakutan dengan raut muka Sulli yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari pocong manapun. Sulli sedang marah besar. Amber langsung saja menghindar dari Sulli pelan-pelan dan memilih untuk membangunkan Vic-omma yang sedang ketiduran di kamarnya Luna.

"Vic-eommaa! Ssul lagi marah-marah!" terdengar suara teriakan itu dari kamar Luna.

Namun Victoria tak kunjung bangun, malah semakin pulas. Untung Amber tak kehabisan akal.

"PORORIAA~! #%&*$^* !&" Amber meloncat-loncat di ranjang Luna sambil berteriak dalam bahasa Cina yang bahkan author tak mengerti artinya. Alhasil, Victoria pun jatuh terguling dari ranjang.

Vic mengucek-ucek matanya dengan berat. Sambil menatap evil pada Amber yang hanya nyengir innocent, rupanya ia sudah siap mengomel. "Kamu kenapa sih? Kamu nggak tau ya kalau kemarin malam eomma tidur telat gara-gara final Barcelona vs Real Madrid?"

Well, sebenarnya Vic-eomma adalah seorang penggemar sepakbola sejak dulu. Dan mungkin semua member f(x) udah tau kecuali para fans. Cantik-cantik ternyata doyan bola... -_-

"Eomma, liat deh Sulli aneh begitu." Amber sedikit berbisik. Vic juga agak penasaran akan maksud Amber, maka dari itu ia terpaksa membuntuti Amber untuk memata-matai Sulli yang sedang galau sendiri di ruang tamu.

Bak seorang mata-mata profesional, mereka berjinjit-jinjit, menempel di tembok supaya Sulli tidak menyadari mereka. Terkadang harus diam-diam mengintip Sulli yang sedang cemberut dari tembok. Namun Vic eomma tak bisa diam dan hanya melihat Sulli begitu saja. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengintip dan langsung duduk di sofa, di pinggir Sulli.

"Ssul, waeyo? Galau kok disimpan sendiri." Nasihat Vic.

Sulli tak menggubris, hanya mengulum senyum kecut. Namun Vic terus berusaha merayu Sulli untuk sekedar bercerita apa yang mengganjal hatinya. Ya, meskipun agak memaksa, akhirnya Sulli bersedia untuk berbagi juga.

"Aku putus." Ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

Entah kenapa, siang yang panas di dorm f(x) ini berubah jadi scene drama. Mata Vic membulat, siap-siap, dan...

"APAAA?!"

Dengan serentak puluhan burung gagak langsung bubar dari sarangnya yang ada di atap dorm.

Sulli menutup kedua telinganya, mengernyitkan dahinya pada Vic yang masih melongo dan tidak berkedip, tak percaya akan apa yang barusan dia dengar. "Unnie, biasa aja kali." Sungut Sulli. Victoria menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Kok bisa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Minho tuh, mata keranjang. Masa kakak kelas dilirik-lirik. Sampai tadi dia ketahuan selingkuh di belakang, akhirnya kita putus. Eh baru sehari, mereka udah jadian." Ujar Sulli dengan nada marah. Tangannya meremas-remas bahan roknya dengan sebal.

"Unnie nggak nyangka kalau Minho itu kayak gitu." Sesal Vic yang sebelumnya mengira kalau Minho itu cowok baik-baik. Namun namanya juga manusia, pasti ada belangnya.

Victoria mengelus-elus pundak Sulli, "Lah terus kamu maunya gimana?" Sulli berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya sejenak, berpikir.

"Aku mau cari pacar baru. Aku bakal buktiin sama Minho kalau aku ini cewek laku!" ujar Sulli dengan semangat 45 sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Ia lalu terbayang-bayang masa depannya tanpa Minho-dikelilingi para cowok dan di pojok ada Minho yang terlihat patah hati karena menyesal memutuskan Sulli begitu saja.

"Terus kamu maunya sama siapa? Target baru aja belom." Ujar Victoria yang langsung membuyarkan angan-angan Sulli tentang masa depannya tanpa Minho.

Seketika itu Sulli langsung kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan senyumnya memudar. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata Victoria. Benar saja, calon saja ia belum punya. Terus sama siapa dia mau berkencan?

Sulli`menatap Victoria, meminta saran. "Unnie kan kenal banyak cowok, kasih saran dong, pleaseee..." rengek Sulli dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, menunduk, berharap kepolosannya bisa meluluhkan Victoria untuk membantunya mencari cowok. Namun tanpa memohon pun, Victoria sebenarnya sudah bersedia untuk membantu Sulli.

"Bentar deh, unnie mikir bentar ya." Victoria berhenti sejenak, mencari sosok yang cukup ia kenal. "Gimana kalo Tao? Dia manis lho,"

Baru saja Victoria menyebut nama maknae EXO-M itu, bulu kuduk Sulli langsung merinding. "Jangaan! Dia menakutkan tahu, maksudnya, dia suka yang item-item, bahkan dia punya kucing item. Kan serem? Pokoknya enggak!" tolak Sulli mentah-mentah.

Victoria kembali berpikir, "Minseok?"

Entah kenapa itu mengingatkan Sulli akan pengalaman terakhirnya makan berdua dengan Xiumin. Ia ingat betul bagaimana cara Xiumin memakan burger miliknya tanpa memperdulikan Sulli yang ingin mengajaknya mengobrol. Ya, kalau bertemu makanan, seperti tak ada orang lain di sisi Xiumin.

"Ogaah. Kalau ketemu makanan, Xiumin-oppa itu bawaannya cuek. Dia malah lebih sayang ama makanan ketimbang manusia deh kayaknya." Tolak Sulli. "Huss," ujar Victoria yang protes tentang ujung kalimat Sulli.

Sepertinya ia harus berpikir keras lagi, "Gimana kalo pacar boongan?" usul Victoria tiba-tiba yang langsung mengagetkan Sulli, sekaligus membuat Sulli jadi sumringah. "Keren juga tuh! Setuju!" ujar Sulli. "Baguslah, aku tau siapa orang yang tepat." Victoria merogoh ponselnya, mengutak-atik sesuatu di barisan file-nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sulli.

Sulli memandangi foto namja yang disodorkan Victoria dengan seksama, "Ganteng juga. Bolehlah." Victoria kini boleh tersenyum lega, "Oke. Semoga dia mau ya?" ia lalu bersiap mengetik SMS pada namja itu.

Minho sedang bersantai berdua di taman sekolah, tepatnya bermesraan dengan cewek barunya, Yuri. Well, mesra-mesraan mereka tidak berjalan lama karena Sulli dan pacar kontraknya datang mengganggu mereka.

"Hei, Minho. Kenalin, dia cowok baruku. Namanya Chanyeol." Dengan bangga Sulli merengkuh lengan Chanyeol di depan Minho.

Minho menatap Sulli dengan heran, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Baru seminggu putus, ternyata Sulli sudah dapet yang baru. Dan namja yang dipilih Sulli ternyata punya face yang lumayan dan postur tubuhnya tak jauh-jauh dari Minho alias sama-sama tinggi.

"Hai, aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol dengan ramah mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho. Namja itu memandang tangan Chanyeol sesaat sebelum membalas jabatan Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol berganti menyalami Yuri. Well, Chanyeol dan Yuri sempat terlihat terkesima dengan masing-masing. Terbukti, Chanyeol dan Yuri enggan melepas jabat tangan masing-masing kalau Minho tidak berdehem dan menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan singkat mereka.

Sulli mengerutkan dahinya pada Chanyeol, seolah berkata 'Ini tidak sesuai naskah' melalui tatapannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap Minho dan Yuri.

"Oh, ya. Sepertinya aku ganggu deh. Yaudah, aku ama Chanyeol pergi dulu ya. Eh Minho, Chanyeol ini romantis banget loh. Tiap hari dia jemput aku pulang sekolah. Ya kan, chagi?" Sulli melirik pada Chanyeol, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Chanyeol yang mengerti apa maksud Sulli langsung mengangguk. "Kita pergi dulu ya, daah!" Sulli melambai pada Minho yang tampaknya sedang kepanasan.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sulli tak terlihat, Minho melempar tatapan evil pada Yuri yang tampaknya masih terpesona dengan Chanyeol. "Kamu tadi ngapain pake jabat tangannya lama banget?" tanya Minho dengan posesif. "Tapi kan dia emang ganteng chagi, emang kenapa? Kamu cemburuan banget sih." Yuri tersenyum mengejek Minho. Namun bagi Minho, semua ini tidak lucu dan ia hanya menghela napas kemudian meninggalkan Yuri.

Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian itu, seolah-olah dimana ada Minho dan Yuri, disitu juga ada Chanyeol dan Sulli. Bahkan kemesraan mereka juga seperti di tampilkan di umum. Saat Yuri memeluk lengan Minho erat saat di taman sekolah, Sulli sengaja memeluk lengan Chanyeol sambil melewati Minho dan Yuri dan meninggalkan sebuah tatapan dari Minho.

Kali ini Minho dan Yuri sedang ada di kantin, kebetulan juga Chanyeol dan Sulli sedang ada di kantin juga. Sulli ingin mengambil langkah duluan. Ia mengambil sesendok sup dari mangkoknya dan berakting seolah akan menyuapi Chanyeol. "Chagi, aku suapin ya?" ujar Sulli. Demi kesuksesan drama, tentu saja, Chanyeol rela membuka mulutnya. "Gomawo chagi, I love you." Ujar Chanyeol.

Dan tentu saja, Minho semakin panas melihat hal ini. Ia lalu berakting seolah akan menyuapi Yuri.

"Chagi, aku suapi ya?" tawar Minho dengan sesendok makanan. Yuri menggeleng, "Aku malas makan." Ujarnya cuek. "Loh, kenapa?" tanya Minho innocent. "Aku males aja." Tolak Yuri.

Namun rupanya Minho tak terima ia akan dikalahkan Sulli. Ia agak memaksa untuk menyuapi Yuri, "Ayolah chagi, kamu belum makan apa-apa lho." Ujar Minho dengan agak memaksa. Namun Yuri akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran. Ia langsung menggebrak meja kantin. "Chagiya, aku lagi nggak mau makan, aku lagi diet tau!" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan Minho sendirian di kantin. Alhasil itu membuat Sulli dan Chanyeol tertawa dari kejauhan. Minho menyadari tawa itu, dan hanya memilih untuk menyusul Yuri.

Setelah Minho tak terlihat lagi, Sulli dan Chanyeol akhirnya berhigh-five ria secara diam-diam.

Sulli dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak merayakan keberhasilan mereka. "Tau nggak? Kita sukses besar tau!" ujar Sulli di tengah-tengah tawanya. "Iya, coba liat deh pas Minho tadi kayak kelabakan gara-gara ditinggal Yuri. Hahaaa." Tawanya sambil kembali berhigh-five. "Eh, ke mall yuk. Katanya Minho ama Yuri ntar mau ke mall." Ujar Sulli.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, terdiam sejenak. "Jadi sebenernya kamu cuma pengen bikin Minho cemburu doang?" tanya Chanyeol. Dengan polos Sulli mengangguk, "Iya."

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Well. Cuma ngasih saran nih. Kalau tujuan kamu cuma buat begini doang, ini bakalan nyakitin kamu sendiri." Nasihat Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sulli. Rencana ke mall tadi siang ia batalkan dan ia putuskan untuk langsung pulang. Sampai malam, Sulli masih memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Sebenernya kamu pingin pacaran nggak sih?" tanya Victoria suatu hari. Sulli hanya terdiam sesaat, "Enggak." Ujarnya polos.

Siang ini siang yang sangat beda. Tak ada lagi yang namanya stalking kemanapun Minho dan Yuri pergi. Sulli hanya menyusuri lorong sekolah di jam pulang sekolah sambil terus memikirkan apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil.

"Aku musti berhenti berharap ama Minho. Ya, sekarang saatnya buat nyari cowok yang perfect di mata aku sendiri. Cowok perfect itu kayak..." Sulli terdiam sesaat, mencari-cari seseorang yang mendekati kata 'perfect' di matanya. "...Chanyeol." Ia terdiam sesaat usai menyebut nama itu.

Sulli kaget sendiri, dan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Duuh, kok malah Chanyeol sih? Apa aku mulai naksir ama Chanyeol? Jangan sampai deh!" Sulli mencoba menyangkal kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sedang berputar-putar di otaknya. Hingga sebuah tepukan lembut mampir di pundaknya.

"Ssul? Waeyo?"

Itu Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sangat dihafal Sulli. Entah kenapa, senyuman Chanyeol seolah mengajak Sulli untuk ikut tersenyum lebar. Kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia. Mungkin inilah saatnya...

"Ani. Eh, kita ke mall yuk!" ajak Sulli. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Memang Minho ama Yuri lagi ke mall ya?" selidiknya.

Sulli menggeleng, "Nggak. Aku udah nggak peduli ama Minho. Well, pura-pura terus itu nggak ada asyiknya tau nggak sih?" Sulli menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. Namja itu tersenyum cerah. "Kajja, aku yang traktir makan nanti." Tawarnya. Sulli tersenyum, dan langsung menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin Sulli nggak tau apakah Chanyeol itu pilihan yang tepat untuk dia. Tapi kalau nggak mencoba, nggak akan ada yang tau. Paling tidak, Sulli telah mengambil suatu pelajaran. Pura-pura dicintai itu mudah, tapi, pura-pura mencintai itu yang sulit.

THE END


End file.
